This is Just Swell
by Zaqhirix Cheshire
Summary: What a boring, regular day for the students and staff of Casper High, hm? Turns out that only in a span of seconds, their geeky classmate Danny Fenton turns out to be Danny Phantom, his buddies are his ghost-hunting team, and a ghost named Ember has taken over their high school. Still boring, or...? (PRE-PP)


**Heeeelllooooooo! Found this crying in the corner of my jumpdrive today. This is before Phantom Planet, and Dani is older, so she looks like 's designs. Sorry if Team Phantom seems a little OOC! They've just been through a lot over the years. :D DP doesn't belong to me. *cries in the corner* WHY BUTCH HARTMAN, WHY?! T_T**

* * *

"I want you to finish reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_ tonight, and write an essay on your opinion of the book." The class groaned. Mr. Lancer sighed. "If you absolutely can't finish the essay by tomorrow, you may finish it tomorrow after school. I'm talking to you, Mr. Fenton." Lancer glared at Danny Fenton, who was currently asleep on his desk, head buried in his arms. "_Mr. Fenton,_" Lancer called. Tucker poked the halfa's side. "Danny," he hissed. Danny woke up with a start, accidently phasing through his chair. Tucker immediately busied himself with his PDA, and Sam was twiddling her thumbs so viscously that for a moment, most people thought that it looked vaguely like they were trying to kill each other. "_Two Tales in Two Cities_, Fenton!" Lancer cried.

Danny gave a guilty looking smile, and said, "I…accidently fell out of my chair?"

Lancer furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "No, Fenton, you obviously did not fall out of your chair. It mostly looked like you phased through your chair." Danny bit his lip, causing a droplet of blood to spill from his bitten lip. "Is that _green blood_?!" Dash asked shakily, scooching his chair farther from Danny. A blue wisp of air escaped from Danny's mouth. "Uh oh," Danny muttered, and suddenly the lights started flickering. Team Phantom looked at each other, and stood up, Valerie putting a red triangle on her chest, expanding to make her the Red Huntress. Tucker was suddenly armed with a Fenton Thermos and some ecto-pistols, Sam with an arsenal of daggers, knives, and a very large bazooka, and for last, Danny with a thermos as well. They quietly slipped on a Fenton Phone over their ears. "Shade to Ghosty, come in Ghosty." Sam said.

A small_ bzz_ and then the answer, _"Ghosty reporting. Invasion of ghosts attacking Casper High, attacking Casper High!"_

Danny scowled. "That's it. I officially hate the Ghost Portal," he sighed. He loaded up an ecto-gun and hooked it onto his shoulder. Right on cue, Danielle Fenton ran into the room, quickly shutting the door and sighing in relief. "'Sup, Dani," Tucker greeted. Dani flicked her bangs out of her eyes. "Hey guys. Ember's back with her old tricks," she reported, Danny handing her the ecto-gun he had just loaded up. "Hey, isn't that Fentina's sister?" Dash muttered, and Team Phantom shot him a glare. "Right now _really_ isn't the time to be calling people names, Dash. Especially to the people who are going to _save_ you," Valerie retorted icily. Lancer gulped. "Miss-Miss Gray, I definitely don't think a bunch of _teenagers_ are going to save-''

Sam stepped up. "Don't worry, Mr. Lancer. But just to warn you, we won't take nonsense. We're pros at this, and that means you have to follow our orders. _All_ of you. Even you shallow A-listers," Sam growled. Paulina was about to insult Sam with a rather very inappropriate insult when Dani interrupted. "So even though you're older than us- well, _some of us-_ you have to follow orders, or we'll leave you here to the ghosts," she finished. "You're in our world, now," the team said in unison. Once they said that, every person in the room suddenly felt an icy feeling run up their spine. Obviously they had been through more than what the average person should be in. "We've seen things that would make grown men scream and beg for mercy, try to do suicide, and go to a mental hospital." Sam warned. "I've _tried_ to do suicide once or twice," Danny muttered, unconsciously rubbing his wrists tightly. Tucker patted his shoulder. "Yeah, but we'll always be there to stop you. Anyway, we'd better get a move on, or we're never getting out of here."

Danny and Dani nodded. "Move out of the way," Dani ordered. The students moved out of their path. Valerie opened up the windows. "All yours," she said. The twin-like teens got into a running stance, and before Mr. Lancer could realize what they were about to do, they jumped through the window. "WHOOHOO!" the students heard from outside. Many students quickly rushed to the window, but nothing was there. The Fentons were gone. A loud BANG suddenly shook the ground. No, not gone. But they definitely _looked _gone. Suddenly, two white-haired heads popped up out of the blacktop. "So what do we do now?" Danielle Phantom whispered, loud enough to be heard from Sam's Fenton Phone. "We attack once we find Ember's army. I take defense, you take offence, Sam will be on the west side of Casper High, Val on the east, and Tucker on the north. We chase the army into one big spot, and shove 'em in the Ghost Zone," Danny responded. "Okay," Team Phantom said in unison. "Wait, who'll be here to stick with the class?" Tucker asked. That put everyone in a stump.

"I'll watch them. Danny, Danielle, stick together and clear out the halls. Tucker and Valerie, stay close together as well. And we always have the F-phones and our communicators to call for backup. Rendezvous on the roof to check on each other," Sam ordered, and Valerie smiled. "That's typical Sam." she said, "Always there to judge Danny's battle plans." You could literally here Dani snickering on the other side of the headset. "You're going to do boot camp, aren't you, Sam?" Danny guffawed. The Goth smiled evilly. "You got that right, Glowstick. Now get going, or this is never going to get down." Outside, Danny did a one armed army salute. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" he laughed, and the Phantoms shot away. Tucker and Valerie zoomed away on her hoverboard, and Sam tossed a mound of ecto-guns and Fenton Thermoses onto Lancer's desk, taking no care to spare the paperwork and things on the surface. "Alright, all of you, grab a thermos or a gun. Call me if you need an adjustment," Sam called, and busied herself with strap on her knife arsenal.

Cautiously, the class inched toward the weapons, grabbing their weapons of choice. Paulina scowled as she picked up a small BB-gun. "This _so_ doesn't go with my outfit," she muttered. Sam spun on her. "Oh, yeah? Well, guess what? If you die, you can try and find something to match your dripping blood, that's right!" she growled, and spun a dagger around her finger. Paulina paled, and quickly picked up another BB and scurried to the corner next to Star. Lancer frowned. "Samantha! Mind your tone to your fellow students!" he scolded. Sam growled, and pointed to the window, where the Red Huntress and Danny were battling it out, back-to-back, wiping out ghosts. "I think _you_ would have an attitude too if your best friends-who are literally my family- are risking their lives to save these stupid people that have absolutely no respect for your family's works," she replied sharply, and Lancer stood there, stunned at her reaction. The Goth turned to the class. "Alright, have you all picked your weapon of choice?" she called. The students nodded. "Good. I'm pretty sure you all know how to pull a trigger, but just make sure you aren't shooting at anything else except for ghosts. There's an exception there-make sure every ghost goes down, but DO NOT, and I mean _do not_, shoot at Danielle and Danny. If I catch anyone doing that, I will skin you alive," Sam warned, and this time the students nodded their heads with more force, becoming quite scared.


End file.
